Under The Willow
by MoreThanJustTheSpare
Summary: Katniss watches as her sister dies in her arms.


**Katniss's Point Of View**

* * *

"Prim!" I cry, "Prim!"

She turns around, her lips forming my name as the explosions begin. I lose sight of her for a moment, but then see her body, lying motionless on the ground. Her arm is no more than a bloody hole in her body. She cries out in pain.

"Prim!" I scream, running over to her. I trip on my own feet and land on my stomach just inches away from her. "Prim?" I ask.

"Katniss," she cries, "Help me."

"It's okay, Prim." I say, cradling her head in my arms. I rip off my jacket and wrap it around her small shoulders, covering the wound where her arm was blown off. As soon as I touch her, her wailing fades. The child whom she tried to help is now nothing but small, bloody pieces of flesh. I'm already about to cry.

"You're going to be okay. It's all going to be okay." I'm about to pick her up and try to find somewhere to shelter her, someone who can help, but she's too weak to walk, and let's face it, I'm to weak to carry her. I hold onto the hand that is still attached to her body. A weak, pale smile spreads across her face. I feel a tear slide down my cheek. the bleeding coming from her arm has stopped, but she still can't be helped. And the hardest part is that I _know _she can't be helped. I flash back to my first time in the arena. Holding Rue as she dies. Prim doesn't have to ask me, I start singing anyways.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow _  
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _  
_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes _  
_And when again they open, the sun will rise. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _  
_Here is the place where I love you.  
_

I feel her hand reach up to my cheek. She wipes my tears away.

"I love you Katniss." she whispers. I sniff and gently clear a few strands of blood stained blonde hair out of her eyes.

"I love you too, Little Duck." I say, kissing her forhead. Primrose, for the last time, smiles at me. I smile back, tears still streaming down my face. I hum the song until I see her eyelids drop shut, as if she is just sleeping. Her body goes limp.

"Prim?" I ask, but I know it's too late.

"Prim!" I cry, "Prim, please!"

I look up to the sky.

"Please God, don't take her now." I say, of course, He doesn't answer. I start bawling, "God, please. Don't take my little sister! My little duck!"

A round of sobs racks my body and I cry over Prim's body. Primrose. As lovely as the flower for which she was named. And as dead as my father, who warned me not to trust anyone. Especially people who hurt your family.

* * *

**Prim's Point of View**

* * *

The last thing I remember is Katniss kissing my forehead. That's the last thing. Now, when I wake up, I'm lying under a willow tree, in a field of evening primroses. I sit up. I feel no pain. I'm not hungry, thirsty, or bleeding. I am wearing something in the same style as my outfit before, but it is white. My hair is in a perfect blonde braid down my back. The sun is setting over the meadow, painting the sky a beautiful pink color.

"Prim?" a voice comes from behind the tree. It sounds familiar. When I see the dark, curly brown hair, I know who it is. The girl who helped my sister stay alive in the Games.

"Rue?" I ask. She comes out from behind the tree, smiling. I smile and lunge for her, pulling her into a hug. She giggles and hugs me back.

"Thanks for helping my sister." I say immediately. She pulls away and smiles. In one minute, we're playing in the meadow. Doing somersaults and cartwheels, like the girls back in District 12 used to do together. We even sing the song Katniss sang to both of us as we died. I know I died, but the thing is, it doesn't matter. All I hope for is that Katniss will beat the Capitol and turn Panem into a free land, like where Rue and I are now. We're free here. By what I can see, there are other people here. Thousands, millions, maybe even billions. All of them happy. All of them feeling no pain. None of them suffering.

Rue and I continue to play and dance and sing. As we make our way down a hill of primroses, I hear a voice. Stopping suddenly, I have to grab onto Rue to steady myself.

"Primrose?" the voice asks. As I turn around, I realize I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Daddy?" I ask. He laughs and runs to pick me up. I smile and cry at the same time.

We watch over them all. Katniss, Peeta, Mom, even Haymitch. We get to see Katniss' baby girl. Then, what is five years later on Earth, her baby boy. We get to watch as Panem turns from a horrible place, to a free place where everyone wants to live.

So everyday, Daddy, Rue, Cinna, Finnick, Madge, and I wait for them to meet us deep in the meadow, and under the willow.


End file.
